A Tu Lado
by Farz882
Summary: Pensamientos en una tarde tranquila, disfrutando la compañía que ofrece el otro, llegando a una sola conclusión, lo más importante es "Estar a su lado"/One-Shot


_**A Tu Lado**_

Comenzaba a atardecer en la región Kanto, se podía observar a un joven de cabello negro entrenando arduamente con sus pokemon en el centro del bosque verde, vestía un polo negro, jean claro, una chaqueta blanca con rojo, al igual que su gorra.

Este joven respondía al nombre de Red, campeón de la liga pokemon ya hace unos años, después de una ardua lucha contra su rival Green.

-Muy bien-decía aquel joven- Tomemos un descanso

Regresó a todos sus pokemon a sus respectivas pokebolas, excepto a uno de ellos, un pikachu de nombre "Pika", después de eso fue bajo un árbol recostándose a la sombra de este mientras miraba a su fiel acompañante y le decía: "tomemos una siesta Pika"

El pokemon ratón instantáneamente se recostó a un lado de su entrenador y cerró sus pequeños ojos para poder dormir plácidamente, cosa que no tardó mucho en suceder, tanto entrenador como pokemon se quedaron dormidos al instante ya que estaba agotados por el arduo entrenamiento.

Por otro lado cerca a esa zona, caminaba una jovencita de cabello rubio, usaba un gran sombrero, botas color violeta y tenía en mano una caña de pescar, a su lado iba un pequeño pikachu hembra, la cual respondía al nombre de "Chu chu"

-Me pareció escuchar que Red iba venir a entrenar-decía aquella jovencita- Creo que ya ha terminado, así que será mejor ir a verlo, vamos chu chu

Aquella hermosa joven de cabellos rubios respondía al nombre de Yellow, ella era una gran compañera y una muy buena amiga de aquel entrenador pokemon.

Continuaron caminado adentrándose más en dicho bosque, viendo diversos tipos de pokemon, siguieron su rumbo hasta llegar a una pequeña pradera, ciertamente no era muy extensa y estaba rodeada de los árboles de dicho bosque

Yellow comenzaba a ver por los alrededores buscando alguna pista del joven de cabello negro, sin embargo, ninguna pista de este; de pronto chu chu, comenzó a correr en una dirección, cruzaba toda la pradera hasta detenerse cerca de un gran árbol, una vez ahí se recostó al lado de lo que parecía ser otro Pikachu.

-¿Acaso es?-decía la chica de cabello rubio mientras miraba con detenimiento aquel lugar- Sí, lo es, es Pika-decía con emoción mientras corría en esa dirección.

Al llegar vio tanto a Red como Pika durmiendo plácidamente, verlos de esa manera provocó una sonrisa de parte de la rubia, su sonrisa reflejaba ternura.

-Se ven muy tiernos así-decía sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro

Se sentó al lado del derecho del entrenador, del lado izquierdo yacían dos pikachus durmiendo plácidamente, se quitó el sombrero y lo dejó al lado de su caña de pescar mientras comenzaba a ver el cielo.

* * *

**Yellow's POV**

¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Por qué mi corazón late rápidamente? ¿Por qué me siento nerviosa? Es extraño, solo esas sensaciones vienen cuando estoy cerca de ti, pero quisiera saber el porqué, pero por el momento dejaré de hacerme esas preguntas, me conforta estar aquí a tu lado.

Cuanto años nos llevamos, ¿dos? O ¿acaso son más? La verdad sí que soy algo despistada, pero bueno esa es mi manera de ser y jamás cambiará, también se podría decir que soy un poquito tímida, pero solo pasa eso cuando tú estás a mi lado.

¿Por qué será? ¿Acaso me gustas? ¿Acaso estoy enamorada de ti? Vaya dije que me iba a dejar de hacer esas preguntas, pero aun así surgen en mi cabeza, ya ha pasado un poco más de un año desde que gracias a Gold se logró vencer a Máscara de Hielo.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, ahí fue cuando descubriste que era una chica, sí, puedo recordarlo, nunca me había sentido tan nerviosa en mi vida, al recordar tu expresión desconcertada hace que los nervios vuelvan a mí, es algo extraño

Pareciese ayer cuando nos conocimos, cuando me salvaste de ese Dragonair y me ayudaste a atrapar a Ratty, me enseñaste muchas cosas importantes, has sido el mejor tutor que he tenido, espero que Green no me oiga decir esto.

Hemos pasado muchas cosas, pero siempre pudimos salir adelante, en todas y en cada una de ellas, pero aquella vez cuando hablaste por el pokegear con Misty, me sentí tan preocupada, sentía que me iban a quitar algo muy querido para mí, se podría decir que también me sentí ¿Celosa?

La verdad no sé, cuando fingía ser varón, podía estar a tu lado, recuerdo cuando hablábamos seguido, pero internamente me sentía mal, mal de no poder mostrarme como soy en realidad, pero ahora todo es diferente.

No puedo actuar tranquila cuando estoy a tu lado, me pongo muy nerviosa, pero a la vez me tranquiliza estar cerca de ti, al parecer le gustas a Misty, ¿Qué pasaría si al final estuvieses con ella? Supongo que me sentiría feliz por ti, no, me mentiría a mi misma si dijera eso, la verdad me sentiría destrozada, pero ¿Por qué?

Creo que me va a explotar la cabeza, muchas preguntas que no tienen respuesta, creo que al final sí me he enamorado de ti, pero ¿y si no soy correspondida? ¿Se perdería nuestra amistad? No, no quiero que eso suceda, yo siempre quiero estar a tu lado, apoyándote.

Está balbuceando mientras duerme ¿qué dirá? Será mejor guardar silencio para escuchar bien lo que dice "Misty" ha dicho su nombre, ¿está soñando con ella? Me siento fatal, yo, no sé qué decir, de mis ojos han brotado pequeñas lágrimas, no sé ni que está soñando, pero aun así me lástima mucho, un segundo ahora está diciendo otra cosa

"No…ganarás, yo y… Yellow hacemos mejor equipo que tu…y…Brock"

Vaya está soñando que tenemos una batalla, y él está haciendo equipo conmigo, vaya me he sonrojado un poco, es un tonto, me había asustado, pensé que ella era la que se había ganado su corazón

Se ve muy tierno de esa manera, vaya con sumo cuidado, me acerco lentamente y… ya está, le he conseguido quitar el gorro, ahora me dispongo a acariciar sus cabellos, no puedo dejar de sonreírle tiernamente, vaya el sol se está ocultando, puedo ver las primeras estrellas en el cielo.

Me pregunto qué será de la vida de nuestros demás amigos, me pregunto cómo le irán a Gold y a ese pequeño Pichu, realmente eran muy similares, eso me demuestra que Gold es un gran criador, claro que a su modo.

Al menos puedo estar aquí junto al más especial de ellos, claro que para mí, no puedo dejar de acariciarle los cabellos, pero igual no quiero parar, cuando él despierte ya no podré hacer esto, o quizás más adelante pueda hacerlo, me gusta imaginarlo

¿Pero qué estoy pensando? Vaya si que estoy sonrojada, no puedo dejar de verlo así, pero tampoco quiero hacerlo, yo…quisiera…darle…un…beso en la frente, me acerco lentamente, mi corazón palita rápidamente, ¿y si despierta? ¿Qué le digo?, no, ya no es momento para retroceder.

* * *

La jovencita de cabello rubio se acerca lentamente, mientras el rubor aparece en sus mejillas, su corazón late rápidamente, aunque por dentro se siente bien, todo es silencio, se acerca lentamente al rostro del muchacho, puede sentir su respiración, en ese instante le planta un cálido beso en la frente.

Después de eso Yellow comienza a bostezar, el sueño ya es notorio, se recuesta cerca del chico, apoya su cabeza en el pecho de este y se queda profundamente dormida.

Pasaron algunos minutos de silencio total, el chico comenzaba a abrir lentamente sus ojos, pero sentía algo extraño, sentía una extraña calidez, movió su cabeza para ver de qué se trataba y logró ver a Yellow, quien dormía plácidamente acurrucada en su pecho.

* * *

**Red's POV**

Vaya, está durmiendo, bueno ella tiene la costumbre de hacerlo en cualquier lugar, no debería sorprenderme, se ve muy tranquila pareciese que nada la molestara, aun recuerdo, cuando me enteré de que ella en realidad era una chica, si jamás me sentí tan desconcertado, ¿tan despistado soy?

Bueno no importa eso ahora, aun recuerdo cuando nuestros dedos estaban atados por el mismo lazo, cuerda o como sea, fue extraño, pero le resté importancia, bueno porque pensaba que era hombre.

Un minuto, sus ojos, parece que estuvo llorando, ¿acaso tendrá una pesadilla?, tranquila pequeña Yellow, ¿pequeña?, bueno es menor que yo, pero no creo que sea para tanto.

Espero que no esté soñando cosas horribles, será mejor hacer algo para que deje de hacerlo, ¿acariciar sus cabellos? No sé el porqué pero eso me parece una buena idea, será mejor intentarlo, vaya ahora que he comenzado a hacerlo, puedo ver que tiene una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, que bueno.

Pero no puedo dejar de acariciar sus largos cabellos dorados, se ve muy linda de esa manera, me reconforta estar a su lado, me siento tranquilo, a gusto, aliviado ¿Será por la habilidad que ella tiene?, no, eso solo funciona con pokemon o quizás…

Vaya no es usual que yo diga cosas como esa, ¿cuándo lo he hecho?, vaya Pika y Chu chu, duermen plácidamente, eso hace que me entre sueño nuevamente.

Bueno, será mejor dormir un poco más, que descanses Yellow.

* * *

Dicho esto Red se volvió a acostar mientras las estrellas comenzaban a adornar el cielo que se tornaba más oscuro, y así todos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Sus mentes ya más tranquilas, habían llegado a una conclusión, a pesar de no obtener todas las respuestas, lo más importante era seguir "Al lado del otro"

FIN

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado este OS, hecho ya hace algún tiempo y el primero que subo aquí, solo me resta esperar sus críticas, nos vemos**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece**


End file.
